User talk:Dirty Rocklander
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twitterponies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dirty Rocklander page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Allirea (Talk) 18:36, July 24, 2011 Just popping over to say hi. :-) Roygbow 08:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate your help with Quick Wing's page, it's nice to not be the only one working on stuff here :-P. I did want to mention that the Article Stubs and Possible Canon Conflicts categories don't need to be manually added, they're automatically inserted by the templates. Additionally, to reduce confusion, articles tagged with the CanonDispute template don't get assigned to any other categories. Aside from that, excellent work, and I really appreciate the helping-hoof! --Allirea 22:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : You're welcome, and I'll remember that for the future. At this point, I'm not really sure of myself, so I mostly stick to editing pages when I know what I'm doing and try to avoid going in over my head. However, when help is needed, I'll do my best to provide it.Dirty Rocklander 23:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RP Help I've noticed that you seem to feel as though every character in the RP is somehow against you. I have also noticed that the way your are currently portraying your character comes across as slightly...inane, I suppose. Every day, or close to it, I have seen Dirty (the character) go on long rants with very little interaction with other characters. This is akin to someone walking down the street arguing with him- or herself - it looks just a bit nutty. I have also noticed that Song has tried to tell you about this multiple times, and has been rebuffed. I don't know if you are taking her attempts to help as personal attacks, but I do request that you have the same respect for others when they try to help you that you expect from myself and Allirea when you want to make suggestions or express opinions. Furthermore, I've been told that you seem to be taking the RP as whole a little too seriously - especially with the whole "Blueblood is a prisoner" plotline. Have you even considered that perhaps Blueblood's player wants him to be captured? That, perhaps, Blueblood's player doesn't want Blueblood to get rescued? Please keep in mind that the goal of this RP is for everyone to have fun. That means everyone. If someone has a plot line that requires them to be captured, don't ruin their fun by charging in and rescuing them. I'll also note that some of your plans have entailed things like sealing griffons in stone. Need I remind you of #4 on the Guidelines? No heavy violence - this means that anything that will leave lasting damage, such as sealing a griffon in stone is NOT and will NEVER be permissible. EVER. --Bigmcintosh 07:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : You have a point. When I think about it, this is getting out of control, and my character isn't really acting in a logical manner. I'll tone things down as best I can. : However, please understand that my in-character actions aren't always connected to my out-of-character feelings. Dirty's taking this seriously because as far as she knows, it is something serious. She doesn't - and can't - understand the out-of-character situation. In addition, she's had a history of failing to be heroic which she finds frustrating while I think it could be made into a running gag, even if I do feel like she should get a chance to shine eventually. : The way I think things ought to happen with my character is that her plans fail because they're not that well thought-out. She has no idea if the party will work, and even if it does, she doesn't know where Blueblood's captors are by now, and tracking them down could take a long time. As several other ponies have mentioned, her ideas have plenty of holes in them, and will probably keep failing until she gives up on working independently and gets involved in the actual rescue effort. : As for the violence, I'm planning the wing-encasing not to cause any permanent harm. It'll just temporarily prevent them flying, then get removed after Blueblood is freed and proper authorities can handle things. It seems like a somewhat fitting victory for Dirty after her first failure. ::I'm sorry, but encasing a griffon's wings in stone is still wildly inappropriate for the RP. As for your character and her plans failing, I think you're trying to hard to make this epic and awesome. If you want your character's plans to constantly fail, and for that to be a running gag, then do so in a way that is silly. As it is, your character is verging on being totally out-of-tone. As for your IC actions not always being connected to your OOC feelings, I do believe you when you say that - but it is difficult to prove that whne the only interaction the other Players have with you is IC. What you do about that is your choice. --Bigmcintosh 19:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Then I'm very sorry about this, and I'll do my best to reassert the normal, fun-loving attitude and do away with all the extra dramatics.Dirty Rocklander 01:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Shan Thank you for alerting me about Shan Xing. I manage his profile, but am not the player (long story). Anyway, I have talked it over with the player, and he admits that he went overboard with the charecter design. We worked together, a better descroption has already been drawn up and the page will be edited later today. : Thank you as well, and I'm glad this was worked out without too much hassle. It's so good when everypony is willing to be reasonable, isn't it?Dirty Rocklander 04:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC)